fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Weapons of Jugdral
In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu there are a number of holy weapons that can only be used by certain people and give high stat boosts. How to use a holy weapon In order to be able to use a holy weapon there are two prerequisites. First, the character must have major holy blood from the god whose weapon he or she is attempting to use. Second, they must have a star (*) rating in that weapon type. Finally, they must obtain the holy weapon through story means or start out with it because it is impossible to sell holy weapons to the pawn shop. Swords Swords are the most abundant type of holy weapon other than magic, and the player eventually gets control of all of them. Tyrfing The Holy Sword that the house of Chalphy is famed for. Its stat boosts are the greater than any other holy weapon other than Narga. It is used by Sigurd and Celice. Balmung The Divine Sword of Isaac. It gives speed boosts that turn Shannan, its only wielder, into a dodging machine despite a mediocre speed growth. Mistletain The Demon Sword of Agustria. It gives the skill Critical to whoever posesses it along with a high skill boost and decent magic defense boost, turning it into the best Baron-killing weapon. It is used against you by Eltosian and later for you by Aless. Spears Both of the holy spears come from the Thracian peninsula, and both are used against you at one point. Gae Bolg The holy spear of the kings of Lenster. It gives reasonable boosts in defense, skill, and speed. The player gets the use of it for a short time with Cuan, and Altenna uses it against you for a short time and will use it for you if she is recruited. Gungnir The holy spear of the Thracian dragonkings. It is identicle to the Gae Bolg, but giving a bonus to strength in place of skill. It is used against you by Orion, and later on your side (but not under player control) if he lives through the conquering of Thracia. Axes There's only one of these, and you don't get the use of it. Shame. Swanchika The holy axe of the house of Dozel. It is best used defensively, giving a large bonus to defense and a more modest bonus to magic defense. Though it is the only physical holy weapon with 1~2 range, it also has 20 weight and 70 hit. It is used by Langobalt and Brian. Bows Again, there's only one. But this time you get to use it. Ichival The holy bow of the house of Jungby. It is the worst holy weapon in terms of boosts, giving only a modest boost in strength and luck along with the nearly useless Live skill. It is used on your side twice, by Bridgette and later her son Faval. Staves There's just one staff, and it is usable by the player. Valkyrie Staff This holy staff of Edda revives any dead character. It is first used by Claude, but can later be used by Corpul if you pair Claude with Sylvia, or Sety if you pair Claude with Fury. Magic The most inclusive category of holy weapon, merged together because there is only one weapon of each type of magic. Fala Flame The holy flame of Velthomer is only used once by Alvis, and is used against you. It gives bonuses to resistance and magic. Thor's Hammer The holy lightning of Freege is used against you five times: Once by Reptor, once by Blume, and thrice by Ishtar. It gives a generous bonus to skill and also slightly increases speed. Holsety The holy wind of Silesia is used by Levin and later either Sety, Arthur or even Corpul depending on who Levin is paired with. It has properties identicle to those of the Balmung. Narga The holy light of Barharra. Narga gives very generous to speed, defense, and resistance and is only used by Julia. Loptousu Loptousu's darkness. Loptousu not only gives 5 to resistance, but also halves all incoming damage to the wielder. You encounter Loptousu twice, both times with it being wielded by Julius. Category:Lists category:Weapons